Nikki Simmons
A former girlfriend of Immortal Richie Ryan, Nikki was forced to turn to her friend and Duncan MacLeod for protection when she ran afoul of the immortal Alexei Voshin. Personal History Nikki was raised in Seacouver's Heights district, where she met and struck up a friendship with Richie. When Nikki later became pregnant, however, soon broke off relations with him. She would give birth to, and raise her daughter, Melinda, with help from her ailing mother. In 1992, Nikki's mother died, forcing her to begin looking for support elsewhere. Desperate, she entered into a relationship with Dennis, a local street thug, who was quick to use and abuse her. When Dennis hatched a plan to rip off some local drug dealers, Nikki though reluctant, agreed to accompany him. Prior to doing the deal, Nikki began to have second thoughts, and told Dennis she would not participate. A furious Dennis raised his hand to strike her, but an unexpected bystander interrupted, Nikki's old friend Richie. To prevent a fight, Nikki reluctantly departed with Dennis, which prompted Richie to follow discretely. At an old factory, Dennis' plan started without problem. Drawing a gun, Dennis secured both the drugs and the $50,000 he had gathered to buy it with. Unbeknownst to him, however, Richie had arrived on the scene, and called out. In the split-second of distraction, one of the dealers drew his gun and fired, killing Dennis. In a panic, Nikki grabbed the bag containing both the money and drugs, and raced off with Richie. Against all of Richie's advice, the first stop Nikki made was at her old apartment, to collect Melinda. When Richie, dumbfounded, asked what had happened, Nikki angrily told him about her mother's illness and death, and berated him for disappearing on her. The argument was soon interrupted by the dealers, who had tracked Nikki to her residence. Despite a valiant effort by Richie to defend Nikki and Melinda, the dealers quickly overpowered them both, and were preparing to kill them when Duncan MacLeod, alerted by Richie's absence, came on the scene and defeated the dealers. Back at MacLeod's antique shop, Duncan questioned Nikki about the incident, and Nikki reluctantly explained that she had stolen drugs from the two dealers. Angered, Duncan gave Nikki a lecture of his own before he flushed the drugs down the sink. He grudgingly allowed Nikki and Melinda a place to stay until the dealers gave up the search. Angered by the loss of product, Nikki watched as Tessa warmed to her daughter, and soon she was feeling extremly jealous. When Tessa tried to talk, Nikki coldly brushed her off, showing contempt for Tessa and her "rich" ways. Later in the evening, however, Nikki decided she was unable to care for Melinda any longer. In tears, she said a final farewell to her sleeping child before sneaking out - right into the hands of the dealers. At gunpoint, Nikki was brought before the dealer's employer, Alexei Voshin, who grilled her about the attempted theft. Nikki countered with a peace offering: she had brought the stolen money. Unfortunately, the offered satchel contained nothing more than old laundry - Melinda had discovered and stashed the money at the shop. Promising dire consequences if Nikki betrayed him, Voshin sent Nikki back to MacLeod's with one of his henchmen to supervise the retrieval of the money. MacLeod and Richie, however, soon showed up and took down the dealer. MacLeod, recognizing Voshin as an old enemy, departed to settle scores once and for all. Before Duncan left, Nikki, finally realizing the truth of her actions, surrendered the money to MacLeod and Tessa. The next day, however, Duncan and Tessa surprised Nikki by returning the money to her, with the understanding that she would use it to make a better life for her daughter. Astounded, Nikki thanked her new friends, and her old friend, before departing for Danville to take a new job. Category:Mortals Category:Females